SteelHooves
In the events that killed the Goddess in Maripony SteelHooves suffered a fatal blow and has been killed. Not even a ghoul could survive decapitation. "SteelHooves" Applesnack is a Canterlot ghoul male earth pony and one of the main characters in Fallout: Equestria. He is the current leader of Applejack's Rangers based in Stable 29. Background Previously a Steel Ranger, SteelHooves is the current leader of Applejack's Rangers after the events of the Stable 2 massacre. He was previously a Star Paladin in the Steel Rangers, refusing the position of elder for various reasons. Before the megaspells fell, he served in the War under the alias of Sergeant 'SteelHooves' Applesnack. It is revealed in the story that he was Applejack's love interest. Being a Steel Ranger he is clad in Magically Enhanced Steel Armour but he cannot remove it. This is because SteelHooves is a Canterlot Ghoul and with the metal warping effects of the Pink Cloud his armour fused to his body. During the Equestrian War Sergeant 'SteelHooves' Applesnack fought in most of the war being in the same group as Big Macintosh. When Big Macintosh died saving Princess Celestia from an attempted assassination him and his fellow comrades were struck with a deep blow. Because of this Princess Luna ordered all the soldiers to be stationed closer to Canterlot after the Battle of Shattered Hoof Ridge. Applesnack was given a break from the war being stationed in Zebratown to act as a peacekeeper. He then left the town volunteering for a special assignment with the Ministry of Wartime Technology hoping to never set hoof in the there again. When Canterlot fell under siege from the zebras SteelHooves and Applejack were evacuating everypony and zebra they could from Zebratown. After word came that Cloudsdayle was destroyed Applejack ordered SteelHooves to stay and help evacuate in her absence because she knew he had been stationed there before. Celestia and Luna had put a shield around Canterlot when they were killed by the Pink Cloud the shield collapsed and all the water that was held in from the waterfalls that pour into Canterlot fell onto the town killing everyone that was left in the town. SteelHooves surivived as a Ghoul but the effects of the cloud had fused his armour to his body preventing him from removing it. After the Megaspell Steel Rangerhood Personality Appearance Skills SteelHooves has received military training, and is proficient in ordinary weaponry; moreover, he is proficient, and skilled, in the use of larger weapons, such as Missile Launchers and Grenade machine guns, the two weapons usually mounted on his battle saddle. SteelHooves is also very good with words, being able to spin effective lies to mask his intentions (or his deeds), and having more than what it takes to be a competent leader. SteelHooves is (obviously) trained to wear Power Armor. Relationships Littlepip -Cares deeply for Littlepip and thanks her for saving his life and forever will follow Littlepip Calamity -Gets along fine but don't talk much Velvet Remedy -Gets along just fine they dont hate each other and they like each other as friends Knight Strawberry Lemonade- Applejack -The love of his life who allegededly left him to die defending Canterlot Xenith -Hates the fact that he has to fight along side the very kind that destroyed Equestria and brought hell on everypony Notes & Trivia - SteelHooves was the first of the main cast of FO:E to "die". Connection to Fallout universe Steelhooves seems to be based off of Joshua Graham from Fallout: New Vegas ''and its DLC, ''Honest Hearts. Similar connections are that both of their skins were burned in an almost certain death experience, and both need something to cover the burns (though in Steelhooves case, his skin was fused ''to his armor, preventing him from taking it off). Both have a reputation of being extremely difficult to kill. Steelhooves also seems to be based off of the Ghost People from ''Dead Money. He is fused to his armor, cannot be killed unless decapitated or disintigrated, and was turned this way due to the Pink Cloud. The same facts are true for Ghost People: they are fused to their hazmat suits, will get back up unless a limb is chopped off or they are turned to ash, and was transformed into this by the Cloud, a red haze that lingers over the Sirrea Madre Casino. Gallery SteelHooves.png equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg falloutequestria.jpg Steelhooves premegaspell.jpg Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls